


Dumb Fated

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, Knight Derek Hale, Love Confessions, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek is a knight, Stiles is a mage, and there's only one bed left at the inn.





	Dumb Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [written on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153032617696/notvirginawoolf-prompted-theres-only-one-room) for two different prompts. Notvirginawoolf prompted: “there’s only one room, and also only one bed”, and Lumenlight prompted: "unrequited love and happy ending". Two for one sale. :)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Derek doesn’t even argue when the innkeeper gruffly informs them that there’s only one room left. And that there’s only one bed in it, because of course there is. At this point, Derek has stopped trying to fight whatever the universe is trying to pull in regards to his friendship with Stiles. Test his resolve, maybe?

 

First it was the bandits, who thought it was funny tying them up face to face rather than back to back. That only made it easier to escape, but there were indeed a few minutes where Derek had to just quietly count to fifty in his head and then think hard about brick-moulding rather than how he could see every tiny fleck of color in Stiles’ eyes from so up close.

 

Then it was the goddamn horse. Nothing up until then had ever indicated that Derek’s horse was unruly or easily spooked. That didn’t change the fact that when they’d woken up this morning, their camp only contained a single horse, the rope obviously chewed up where Derek’s horse had been tied the day before.

 

They’d taken turns walking at first, but they just didn’t make good enough time, and so had to share the horse for at least some of the trip. No amount of counting could really make up for the soft bouncing of the horse mashing Stiles up against Derek’s front for mile after mile, but at least Stiles had elected not to say anything about Derek’s obvious predicament. After all that, of course they had been late to make it to the city, and the fact that they’ve finally found a room is a blessing in itself, so Derek just takes it.

 

”I can sleep on the floor, it’s fine,” Stiles says, but Derek is done playing whatever this game is. Karma can suck it.

 

”Get in bed, I’m not listening to you whining about your back all day tomorrow, not after three days of sleeping on the ground. And I’m sure as hell not sleeping on the floor.” He knows he sounds pissed off, but Stiles doesn’t argue, which should be enough to make warning bells go off in his head, but he’s just too damn tired. He leaves his clothes in a pile, quickly washes off the dirt of the road, and squirms damp into his nightclothes while Stiles follows suit, being unusually quiet.

 

Derek considers it a blessing, and gets into bed, hoping like a moron that maybe they’ll get some actual sleep tonight. When Stiles joins him it’s a tight fit, but Derek is just tired. He pulls Stiles in, ignores the squawk of protest, and arranges them until he’s comfortable, and hopes Stiles will let him know if he isn’t.

 

” _Fine, universe,”_  he thinks to himself.  _”Is this what you wanted? Can I sleep now?”_

 

Clearly the answer is no, because it’s only a few minutes of blessed dark and quiet before Stiles pipes up. ”I am _so_  sorry.”

 

”Shut up and go to sleep,” Derek grunts, but clearly it’s not gonna be that easy.

 

”No, Derek, I’m serious. I’m so sorry for all of this.”

 

Derek groans and resigns himself to whatever this talk is about. He’s tired, he’s sore, and he’s cranky after hovering on the edge of uncomfortable arousal for most of the day, the vague tingle below his navel making it clear it’s not even entirely gone yet. ”Okay fine.  _Fine_. What are you sorry for? And can you tell me quickly so I can sleep?”

 

”I didn’t mean to. And I have no idea how I did it, but… this isn’t you.”

 

”Stiles,” Derek snarls. ”Bear in mind that I’m very tired and very annoyed right now.”

 

”I was just fooling around! I didn’t mean to do anything!” Stiles says in a rush, almost elbowing Derek in the face. ”I was just fiddling with the spell and kinda thinking about you without knowing it, and then it all went poof and, well… here we are.”

 

Derek sits up slowly, almost willing to go up and light the lamp again just so he can visibly glare at Stiles. ”Wait…  _you_  made the universe mash us together so I’ve had to be reminded ever waking moment of this trip how much I can’t have you?!”

 

”The universe? No, Derek,” Stiles says, confused, sitting up as well, which means he’s basically in Derek’s lap, because of course he is. ”No, I made you, uh… attracted to me. And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take away your free will just because I can’t stop thinking about how stupidly in love with you I am, even when doing goddamn magic!”

 

Suddenly Derek feels painfully awake. ”Excuse me?”

 

”I said I was sorry!”

 

”No, I mean. Did you just say you’re in love with me?”

 

”Uhm. Yes? Please don’t kill me.”

 

Derek doesn’t even care about the universe at this point, bless karma and its asshole ways, this is the best news Derek has had in years, so he doesn’t waste any time accepting this gift, and pulls Stiles the last few inches closer for a searing kiss.

 

There’s a blissful moment of mutual hunger, but then Stiles scrambles away from him hard enough that he falls off the bed, and Derek’s heart sinks. Of course it was too good to be true. ”No, no, Derek, god, I’m so sorry, you’re not yourself right now, and I’m not gonna take advantage of that! I’m gonna fix this as soon as I can, I swear!”

 

It takes Derek’s weary mind a few moments to catch up, but then he laughs.

 

”Derek? What the hell is so funny? I just completely violated your free will!”

 

”Stiles, I’m of perfectly sound mind, you’re not taking advantage.”

 

”You’re just saying that right now, you’re gonna hate me when you’re yourself again!” Stiles wails, and Derek has had enough of this. He’s probably gonna regret this course of action later on, but fuck it, desperate times.

 

”Get my jacket.”

 

”Right, of course, you wouldn’t wanna be in a room with me right now, I can’t blame you-”

 

”Stiles. Shut up, and get my jacket,” Derek says again, fumbling around until he can light a candle and find the lamp. They’re gonna need light for this.

 

”Here,” Stiles says, holding it out to him, but Derek shakes his head. ”Look in the inside pocket.”

 

Confused, Stiles rummages around and comes up with Derek’s pocketbook. Derek nods at him, and he opens it cautiously, looking through Derek’s papers. He has a few important documents about his estates, his lineage, his commendation from the king, and other things that are useful when traveling and proving you are who you are. The usual stuff. But there’s also a letter with Stiles' full name on it, and he takes it gingerly, only opening it once Derek nods at him.

 

It was meant to be in case of Derek’s death. He wrote it several years ago, when it became clear just how foolishly devoted he’d become to this reckless mage, and also how futile it was, as Stiles never made a single hint that he enjoyed Derek’s company as more than a friend. Derek felt he’d done his best showing his affection, going so far as daringly kissing Stiles’ flushed cheek one drunken night, but Stiles had always laughed it off. Derek couldn’t imagine a clearer way of rebuffing him, while at the same time preserving their friendship. And if Stiles was still willing to be his friend, then Derek would take that. He’d selfishly take whatever he could get.

 

But now it seemed maybe he’d been too quick to judge, and maybe he could actually have what he wants, if only Stiles will take the letter at face value. His eyes widen more and more as he reads on, darting up again and again to check the date of the letter. ”You… you’re leaving everything to me?”

 

”Yes.”

 

He reads further, and Derek studies the bed spread. He doesn’t remember the exact wording, but he remembers how hard it had been to write. How much his heart had been breaking that this would be his only chance to articulate how much he loves this beautiful, crass genius, who is somehow dumb enough to think he can magically make someone fall in love against their will.

 

Stiles reaches weakly for the bedpost, and fumbles down to sit on the bed, obviously having trouble staying on his feet. Derek cautiously moves over to sit behind him, and wind his arms around Stiles’ middle. He gently plops his head down on Stiles’ shoulder, and nuzzles his cheek. ”Believe me now?”

 

”You never said anything,” Stiles says weakly, and Derek huffs.

 

”Of course I did. I told you I loved you.”

 

”As a friend! I thought you meant as a friend!”

 

”I wore your token for the jousting tournament!”

 

”I thought that was just a joke!”

 

”I kissed you!”

 

Stiles jerks around to stare at him. ”You were drunk! And the next day you were cold towards me, so I thought you were embarrassed!”

 

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes. ”I’d barely had a full cup of ale, and you rebuffed me pretty thoroughly. I was upset.”

 

There’s another long bout of staring, and Derek just lets it happen. Gives Stiles’ magnificent brain time to look at everything from a new angle, to think everything through in this new light. ”Holy smokes, you love me. You actually love me!”

 

”I did tell you,” Derek says with a grin. ”You’re kind of an idiot.”

 

”Says the idiot who thought I’d never love him back! What the hell, Derek! Why did you think I gave you that token in the first place?!”

 

Derek shrugs. ”Pity?”

 

”Idiot,” Stiles hisses, and then crushes the letter between them as he rushes in for another kiss. And this time there’s no stopping.

 

Far, far away, the fates clink their cups and sit back in satisfaction of a job well done. It was a tough one, but no one can fight fate forever. No matter how goddamn dumb they are.

 

End.


End file.
